Kingdom Hearts Meets Frozen
by papermasters2828
Summary: Title is a work in progress! After Kingdom Hearts 2, they receive a message in a bottle from King Mickey. Mickey says that Maleficent is up to no good again. Sending havoc to the world called Frozen, the trio head back to Radiant Garden to set up plans on traveling there.
1. Message from King Mickey

After defeating Xeonheart the trio, Sora, Kairi, and Riku, are back home enjoying their normal days with a twist. Now they have the power to travel places with their gummi ship, they can go off to any world if they wanted to. But they decided it was time to just take a break. They went back to their normal rituals. Riku and Sora would be competing each other in races and in fighting matches. And Kairi would be judging who was best. Speaking of Kairi, the relationship between Sora and her have pretty much grew since then. As far as Namine and Roxas they even enjoy every second they get when ever the couple are together. Riku's status, is well, single. He's still looking for that special person.  
On one sunny day Sora finds a bottle and runs up to Kairi and Riku. "Hey, Kairi, Riku! Look what I found!"  
The two surveyed the contents of the glass bottle that contained a message. "Well, are you gonna open it?" Riku asked.  
"I am, just give me a sec." Sora stated. He removed the cork from the bottle and pushed it out. Sora then rolled out the message to make it flat in both his hands. In the message it states:  
_Sorry to ruin all of your vacation. But Maleficent is on the move. She plans to raise havoc in the world called Frozen. Meet at Radiant Garden. Everyone will be waiting for you three. _  
_King Mickey_  
The trio looked at each other. Showing concern of the new adventure would bring for them. "Don't worry guys. At least this time around we are all together. There shouldn't be anything that would break us apart," Kairi said reassuringly. Riku and Kairi laughed. While Sora looked upset. Dropping the glass bottle, and letting the message take flight to the air, he walked away towards the Secret Place. Riku looked irritated at Sora's tantrum and was about to chase Sora down. However, Kairi stopped me. "Stop Riku, let me handle this. Just get the stuff ready for our trip to Radiant Garden."  
Kairi followed after Sora. Sora was looking at the drawing that both him and Kairi had made. There was two paupo fruit that was drawn towards each other. Showing the sign for their love. Sora was afraid of the separation from his loved ones. Especially when all three of them are finally back together once again. Kairi came up to him from the back. She reached for his shoulders. Noticing how tall he had gotten she had to tippy toe to reach his shoulders with her short arms.  
"Sora, I know what your thinking. I know your scared. Riku and I didn't mean to joke about it..."Kairi said apologetically.  
Sora's heart softened every time Kairi was with him. His tense shoulders relaxed and he held on to Kairi's hands as he turned to face her. Stroking her cheek with his right hand he smiled at her with his sky blue eyes. With everything said and implied that nothing worse can happen as it did before he reached for her lips. They held each other for a brief moment, even though it felt time had stopped just for them. As there lips parted, Kairi became blushed while gasping for air. "I love you Kairi," Sora said breathlessly.  
"I love you too!" Kairi smiled. Knowing Sora can easily forget what the next task is going on she reminded him it was time to go.  
They left the Secret Place while holding each other's hands. Riku had already parked the gummi ship right near the wooden boats they each had used before in the past. Riku was already in the drivers seat ready to go. Kairi and Sora looked at each other again, laughing at how serious Riku can get when its time to fly the gummi ship.


	2. Encounter with Heartless

Sora and Riku were arguing about how the flight went. Either Riku was justifying his driving was perfect and Sora was proving that his skills were better. Kairi had to break the fight. They had already landed and was heading towards headquarters. As they hit the town the trio had stopped walking.

Suddenly heartless had appeared. These heartless appeared more tougher than before. Not only that they seem tougher, they came in larger groups of 20 and more counting. Sora, Riku, and Kairi all took out their keyblades. Each defending one and another. Minutes had passed and there were more heartless to detain.

"Kairi are you doing alright?" yelled Sora as he was fighting his way to be by her side.

"Yeah I am," Kairi answered. Next thing you know a heartless jumps right behind Sora but was taken out with a flame of fire ball.

"Pay attention Sora!" yelled a male voice. Sora turns around. It was Leon and the gang. Sora laughed it off and quickly said his greetings to everyone by giving them a wave and went back to fighting. As they fought on the heartless started to increase even more. There were raising questions on why are there so many heartless. As Sora raised two keyblades in hand, something sharp had stabbed him in back causing him to scream in pain. Everyone had turned around towards the direction where Sora was screamed. Immediately everyone rushed in to aid the keyblade master. Riku cast air surrounding Sora to protect him from harm. While Yuffie and Leon ran to cover both sides of Sora and Aerith running in to grab potions for the injury. Throughout this strategy Kairi just ran towards Sora wanting to comfort him from his agony.

Shortly after the heartless disappeared one by one. Not one single heartless came in for an attack. After the last heartless had disappeared, everyone was still tense in case for a surprised attack. Sora couldn't keep his stance any longer he drop to his knees and wither in pain trying to reach for his back to stop the blood from coming out. Kairi reached for him as Riku caught Sora's fall. Riku then noticed something on his back. It was some kind of bullet syringe needle. "Sorry Sora, I'm pulling this out," he looked at Aerith and asked her to get ready with the potions. As Sora braced himself breathing hard, he held on to Kairi. Riku then swiftly pulled out the bullet needle.  
Sora then collapsed into Kairi's arms.

"Riku, pass it over, I'll go ahead and analyze it in the lab," stated Leon.

"Let's hurry and take him to Merlins," ordered Yuffie.


	3. Sora's Predicament

With Riku carrying Sora and everyone following after them, they entered Merlin's home. "Hey Merlin! We need your help! Sora has been hurt!" yelled Yuffie. Merlin, must have been in a different world or something, but the moment he heard the keyblade master's name, he appeared seconds after the moment Riku placed Sora on Merlin's bed.

"What happen to him!?" exclaimed Merlin. Everyone was in panic. Aerith's potion wasn't at all effective. She was able to stop the bleeding. But something seemed to grow on his back. It showed a blue symbol, some kind of snowflake that started to form.

"He's starting to get cold! We have to do something!" Kairi said in a panic voice.

Everyone looked at Merlin. Though he may have magic to fix everything. But he can't really work miracles when situations like this occurs.

"Yuffie, any message from Leon back from the lab?" asked Riku. Riku was right next Kairi where Kairi was next to Sora. Sora was getting colder and colder by the minute. He was still breathing but it was becoming faint by the second.

"No, he's still analyzing it. King Mickey and the others is suppose to be here. But I'm wondering what's taking them so long to get here..." stated Yuffie. Beep beep beep... The sound was coming from Yuffie's watch. Yuffie looked at it, and she press the button to answer it.

Yuffie's watch had a hologram appearing to be Leon from the lab. "Hey, I figured out the source of that bullet needle," said Leon. Everyone held their breath, as Kairi was holding onto Sora's hand. "It's some kind of magic source. Similar to blizzard, but snow as a matter of fact."

"How can snow, be this harmful to Sora?" asked Riku.

"I'm not so sure. King Mickey and the others are arriving soon. I had already told King Mickey about Sora's predicament. He already had known what was going to happen. He will explain everything when he gets here." Leon told them that he will meet them in a few to wait for the others' arrival.

There was a knock at the door. As everyone stared at it. King Mickey and the others had arrived at the knick of time. They even brought a very short friend. Everyone was curious to what he was. Their short friend appears to be of stone, wearing moss as clothing, with grass as hair, and he was holding a wooden staff.

"Hi everybody! Sorry we're late, we had to pick up our friend," greeted King Mickey. Donald and Goofy were right behind them. As soon as they saw their best friend on that bed who was truly pale as snow, they rushed to his side. Donald casted curaga, but to no avail nothing even changed.

"No spell or remedies can help him from your world. But from my world I can do something. Good thing it didn't get him directly from the heart. Because if it were from the heart. It'd be difficult to change it. But everywhere else like a head of a certain Princess I know, can be persuaded," said the short friend. As the little troll walked towards the keyblade master, the gang had made way fro him. But Kairi and Riku stayed nearby Sora. "Don't worry, I can help him," he said reassuringly. The little troll placed his right palm on Sora's back. Making his magic to save Sora, "What I'll do is just take out the source temporary to prevent it from hitting his heart. He should be fine for now." Sora's breathing became normal again as his cheeks became rosy once more. As far the the mark of a snowflake, it was still there.

After the little troll stepped back, King Mickey had introduced him. "This is Pabbie, from the world called Frozen. We saw what was going to happen all thanks to Goofy's son's best friend, PJ."

"Who is PJ?" asked Kairi.

"He's Pete's son. He's working under his father. But he's getting the juicy details for us," said man name Cid. Cid came in at the same time as Leon. "Hey King Mickey. I believe if we show them the sphere that PJ recorded, I'm sure everything will explain the unanswered questions."

"Yes your right," agreed King Mickey. He then pulled out some kind of orb and placed it in the center where everyone can see it. Cid on the other hand used his machine to amplify the image for everyone to be able to hear and see it better.


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note

I just started writing this fanfiction and I'm just amazed at how much viewings that I'm getting. Please forgive any grammar mistakes. I'm just writing out of love for Frozen and Kingdom Hearts. I haven't been the best updater with the Danny Phantom Series that I had written. But I feel like I can easily connect to this so much better. I can imagine creating so much with this story. Hopefully I don't lose passion in writing. Right now I'm typing everything up on my ipad mini. It is so much easier now that i have a keyboard. I can truly focus on writing on the go if Im super bored. Also I love criticism. It helps me improve my creative writing. But don't be mad at me if I don't fix anything. I'm just writing out of enjoyment!

And expect a new chapter or two in a few hours. I just got off work. So now I have time to relax and type all night long since I am off from work! :D

papermasters2828


	5. The Sphere Video

Author's Note: I gave it good thought thanks to one review to now metion the frozen wold as Arendelle. It does make sense. And realitically in Kingdom hearts it be easier to imagine. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I made it longer than the other chapters. I'm still implenting on how to have the trio transition in Arendelle. Any tips or advice is most appreciated. I'm just writing whatever practiacally comes to mind. So enjoy!

papermasters2828

* * *

As everyone surrounded the sphere Sora was still asleep. The video started off with PJ placing the camera hidden from his father in some kind of unknown castle entrance.

* * *

"PJ! Where are you my boy?" yelled Pete. Pete came inside the entrance and walked toward PJ. "Son, today is the day! I'll be able to prove my loyalty to Maleficent."

"Dad, what are you planning on doing?" asked Pete.

Before Pete could say anything, a crow flew in and came a long Maleficent. She walked elegantly with her staff making that echoing sound with every step she took. "Pete did you prepare it?" she questioned.

"Yes, I did. I have it right here!" said Pete. He pulled out the bullet syringe needle. The contents of it was a bright blue. Maleficent took it in hand and examined it. She started to laugh.

"Good. Now Pete, I need you to go to Radiant Garden and distract those fools. And once you do, you know who to aim," ordered Maleficent. She handed back to Pete and went straight to her throne.

"Of course! That runt has been a pain in my neck. I can't wait to see him suffer!" Pete said excitedly.

"Now Pete, you only got one bullet. You cannot miss it. I need you to aim at the heart. So that he will be out of our way. We do not need another mishap like it did years ago. I have stayed quite and low for awhile. Now its my turn to make my move. I have plans Pete. A new world has been opened," exclaimed Maleficent.

Pete had then moved closer to face her. "I'm sorry, if you don't mind me asking. What exactly is in this bullet?"

"Well, it's a bullet that contains magic. Magic that has been created through fear. The coldness you feel on that bullet is created by frozen magic. There is a crown princess name Elsa. I've been keeping an eye on her for awhile. I sense great power coming from her. That is how I discovered Arendelle. A kingdom that has no King and Queen. Thus leaving it with two princesses," Maleficent got up and went to her circular round stone table. With a wave of her hand she brought up an image.

It was hard to make out a view from this angle. So Cid use his gadget to zoom into the image that Maleficent was showing.

Pete and PJ came closer to the table. And there they saw a kingdom. A girl with white silver hair. She was in her room looking at her gloves and began and was crying on the floor with her back against the door. She drop to her knees and hid her face in it. "Why are we watching her cry?" asked Pete.

"Just watch it..." said Maleficent. Though the girl was crying the bedroom walls began to freeze over and frozen snowflakes was suspended all around the room. "You see that. Her power is pouring out such a strong force. Her heart isn't controlling it, but her fear is. Her fear maximizes her strength without any thought of it. Her powers are getting stronger day by day. And I seek to have that kind of power to rule over all the worlds!"

"But my dear, what does that have to do with this bullet?"

"Oh that bullet...that bullet source of power came from that girl. I was able to extract such a force from her when she was mere teenager. Don't ask me how. But I succeeded in placing that power into that one single bullet."

"Why does my dad have to aim at Sora's heart? If it's that strong it should take on a full affect right?" asked PJ.

"Good question. Your boy is smart to even ask. You see, if it was aimed at someone's head or any other body part, it can easily be cured. Only one troll can cure it that I know of. However...I don't know where his whereabouts or his location is. But as for the heart, the heart that flows blood throughout the body can can be lethal weapon. There is no cure for that...that I am certain off based off a book I discovered among the Arendelle's library."

PJ fell silent. And Pete sent his son away to his room. When PJ left, he asked Maleficent what are her next plans. The sphere began to malfunction. And all we could hear was her saying something about a coronation ball...

* * *

Everyone was was extremely tensed from watching the video. Everyone had so many questions to ask. King Mickey broke the silence. He warned everyone not to let Sora be aware of his situation with the bullet. Sora was lucky enough Pete had the worse aim. Everyone agreed. As far as Kairi and Riku they had both been staring at sora and looked at each with concern in their eyes.

"Riku, Kairi, you understand what needs to be done? Don't let it get to you. Sora is now in good hands. Pabbie got him all fixed up. Leon and the gang are here to support you guys when needed. As soon as Sora wakes up I need you three to head over to Arendelle and figure out what is Maleficent up to. Goofy and Donald cannot go with you guys because they are too noticeable. While you three can easily get by." stated Mickey.

Before they could even agree. Sora grunted. He slowly awakened and sat up with a stretch. Sora was completely healed so it was as if he just woke up. Sora looked around the room. He was wondering why was everyone so tense. "Sorry guys, did I miss something?" Sora had awkwardly asked.

Yuffie was the first person to laughed at how silly Sora had looked. He woke up with drool coming down his left cheek. "Sora, you must have had nice rest!" Yuffie said aloud while pointing at her cheek and then pointing to Sora.

Sora blushed and wiped off the drool as everyone else in the room laughed and he laughed along with them. As for Riku and Kairi, they tried to hide the concern their faces and tried to act normal for Sora's sake.


	6. Preparations for Arendelle

Before Sora had woken up, Pabbie had already left. He had to get home because of his village. Everyone in the room went ahead on planning for the trip for the trio. Aerith went back into the town to get potions. Yuffie on the other hand tagged along with Leon in preparing the gummi ship with Chip and Dale. As for Cid, he went off to see King Mickey, Pabbie, Goofy and Donald. As for the trio, they spend whatever was left of their time at Radiant Garden at Merlins.

Sora disappeared into the book of Winnie the Pooh to visit his friends. While Sora was away, Kairi and Riku finally had time to speak about Sora's predicament.

"Riku, what are we gonna do? Pabbie said it was only going to work temporary. What if he goes cold again?" questioned Kairi.

Riku was facing the book that Sora went in. He turned around to face Kairi. With a determined face he told her not to worry. "Kairi, he'll be okay. I spoke to King Mickey about it. He said not to worry. Pabbie said he should be fine because that bullet didn't aim at his heart." Kairi sighed in relief.

At the door, Aerith came back from her errand. "Hey Kairi, do you want to help me pack up the potions I got for everyone's jouney? While we're at it, lets go shopping for clothes next so you guys can fit in." Aerith had asked. And of course, Kairi agreed. She does like her shopping.

When Kairi had left the room, leaving Riku alone, he leaned against a wall across the room from where the book sat. Riku then contemplated. What he told Kairi was a lie. Pabbie did say that it was only a temporary fix. Thinking back during that brief moment he had spoke to King Mickey and Pabbie alone, away from the group.

_ "King Mickey, I know when your lying. Tell me the truth about Sora. He seems fine for now, but it doesn't seem right to see that he has a mark of a snowflake on his back," Riku demanded. _

_ "Let's talk outside so no one can hear us," King Mickey ordered. Riku had turned around. Looking at Sora and everyone enjoying their conversation in catching up. Sora was always good with people, he was always able to lighten up a crowd. Riku then turned around and followed King Mickey and Pabbie out the door. _

_ As soon as they door was shut, Pabbie spoke up. "There was dark magic on him. It is clear that I can sense the Crown Princess Elsa's power in it," he said with a confused face. "I was able to detain the frozen magic within him, but this dark magic that I'm unfamiliar with, is something I have no control over. I know that Princess Elsa would never hurt anyone, her parents died and is alone with with her sister Anna and her people."_

_ "So your saying that Sora is still in danger?" Riku said with a panic voice.  
King Mickey and Pabbie looked at each other and faced Riku. "Riku, Maleficent may have done something more than just placing Elsa's Powers in there. Whatever spell she used to bind that bullet with may be unknown to her. But when she discovers that she has some kind of control of Sora. She will not let that chance go to waste," Mickey stated._

Riku found himself staring out of space. He didn't even reliaze that Sora was done visiting Pooh and his friends. Sora started to walk towards him. He was curious in what Riku was thinking. Then as soon he was several inches closer, Sora waved his hands in front of Riku's face. With no response to him, Sora shouted, "HEY! RIKU! HEARTLESS!" Riku then woke up from his phase. Taking out his keyblade he was ready to run outside. "Riku, I'm just joking with you!"

Riku stopped in his tracks. He put away his keyblade. Turned around to face him. And he then slam his fist into Sora's head downwards. "Don't joke with me like that! It's not funny at all!" Riku said angrily.

While Riku and Sora were arguing the reasons what was wrong and right and why Sora had did what he had done, Yuffie and Leon came into the room.

"Knock it off you two," Leon scolded Sora and Riku.

Yuffie then threw a bag to each of them. "Sora, Riku, change into these. So that when your there you can easily blend in," said Yuffie.


End file.
